Mi día no fue tan malo
by taniia-albarn
Summary: Soul fue acosado todo el dia por sus fans ¿como reaccionara maka? ¿Que ara para resolver todo esto? ¿su dia cambiara? Pasen y lean para saberlo, es mi primer fanfiction denle una oprtunidad . /


**《Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo solo la historia es mia》**

 **Hola que tal? OwO**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction la historia se me ocurrio una clase aburrida de fisica 7n7 y pz pusea funcionar mi imaginación y aqui el resultado (o lo que me acuerdo xD) bueno espero que sea de su agrado ^.^**

* * *

Era un dia como otros en Death City , el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse, las clases en el Shibusen ya avian acabado, todos los alumnos se dirigia a sus respectivos hogares

A Soul el dia no fue muy bieno que digamos, Todo el dia tuvo que escondese de su clud de fans-acosadoras todo el dia grasias a eso llego tarde a la clase de Stein, por suerte no lo disecciono-"Mi dia no puede ser peor"- Penso, pero se equivoco el resto del dia tuvo que esconder y evitar a sus fans.

Y ahy estava entrando asu departamento qie compartia con maka

Soul noto que Maka estaba molesta pero el no sabia por que, todo el camino transcurrio en un incomodo siliencio cada vez que queria hablarle ella lo evitaba

-Oe Maka- Desicio por fin hablarle

-Que?- respondio friamente sin nisiquiera voltiar a mirarlo

-Estas molesta?

-No- volvio a responder igual que antes mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación

-Como de qie no estas molesta ¡As actuado asi desde la mañana! ¿¡Que te pasa!?- la tomo por los hombros y la hiso voltiar, pero para su sorpresa estava llorando- M-maka ¿que te pas...

-¡Ya te dije que no es nada!- se sacudio para liberarse de su agarre-¡Y a ti que te importa¡- Se libero del agarre del Alvino y se dirigio a su cuanto

-¡Como de que no me importa!- Grito y la volvio a agarrar de los hombros con mas fuerza pero no mucha para lastimarla- Eres mi tecnico y me deve de imp...

-¡Solo por que soy tu tecnoco! ¡¿VERDAD?!- No dejo que terminara de hablar- Si no fuera asi no te importaria- bajo su cabeza

-¡No es solo por eso!- Dijo levantando la voz

\- Entonses ¡¿por que?!

-¡¿por que estas asi?! ¡No tengo idea por que te enojastes con migo!-Pregunto ya casi perdiento su pasiensis- Yo no ise nada como para que te pon...

-¡Siempre esta con tus fans y me dejas sola!- Lo interumpio por segunta vez, Tenia aun la cabeza a bajo y sollorando-

-Uhmm? ¿pero que dices?- Eso si lo avia tomado por sorpresa- Estas asi por eso?

-...- Maka no dijo nada segui llorando en silencio

Soul no dudo y la abrazo- Yo no queia dejarte sola- le dijo en su oido mientras acarisiava su cabello- Ellas me estuvieron acosando todo el dia- explico- Yo queri estar contigo

-E-es E-en- es enserio?- Le contaban hablar a acusande su llando

-Claro te prefiero a y ti cualquiera- La abrazo un poco mas su pequeño pero ya mas desarrollado cuerpo

-E-es es que yo- Decia mientras ella igual correspondia el abrazo- T-tenia m-miedo que te fueras con o-otra chica y me d-dejaras.

-Baka, yo no te cambiaria por nada por... porque- Se estava poniendo nerviosa y su cara se ponia color rojo- esto no es cool

-Por que soul? Por que? ¡Dilo!- insistio a que le respondiera

-Por que...- Esta nervioso y los colores de au cara estavan subiendo- **¡PORQUE TE AMO!.**

Eso no se lo espero Maka, aun no lo creia la persona mas impotante en su vida, aquel chico de pelo blanco como la nieve y su mirada rogisa, aque chico que hiso volver a creer en los hombres... ¿La amaba?

-Soul...- susuro

-Maka...

-Yo tambien te amo- Volvio a susurar, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en sus miradas. Soul sonrio torsidamente y la beso... la beso lentamente, saboriando sus labios, fue un beso lento lleno de sentimiento dulce y tierno

No se uvieran separado si no fuese por que su cuerpo les gritaba **Aire!...** juntaron sus frentes y se volvieron a mirar

-Maka esto va a sonar poco cool pero- Tomo aire para seguir adelante- No se desde cuando me enamore, Te amo te amo muchisimo, Amo tus ojos, tu sonria, tu forma de ser, lo amo todo sobre ti, tu me haces hacer curisi, pero no me importa- Maka seguia ahy escuchando lo que decia, cada palabra la hasia sentir mas y mas feliz-... Maka Albarn... ¿Quieres ser mi... mi novia?-

Sintio como salian sus lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad. Lo abrazo y lo beso, el bo tardo en corresponder. Fue un beso apasionado lleno de sentimiento se separaron Maka lo volvia a abrazar y oculto su cara en su cuello- Si soul... Me encantaria se tu novia-

Soul sonrio torsidamente y la levanton del suelo pra volver a unir sus labios. Se sentia el hombre mas feliz del mundo por averle confesado a maka y esta le correspondiera

Al fin y encuentas su dia no fu tan malo como el creia...

* * *

 **Notas Finales: Y bien? Que les paresio? ^.^**

 **Espero y les alla gustado y perdon por la faltas de ortografia *u***

 **Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction... pero no el ultimo nos leemos despues n.n/**

 **SAYONARA!**

 **Reviews? *-***


End file.
